<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Underneath Your Clothes by Elswherefumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054208">[Podfic] Underneath Your Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling'>Elswherefumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Body Image, Boyfriends, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David asks if he can draw Patrick nude. Patrick agrees and has a lot of feelings about it.</p><p>[Podfic of Underneath Your Clothes by DelilahMcMuffin]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Underneath Your Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006653">Underneath Your Clothes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin">DelilahMcMuffin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<h4>
<strong>Text: </strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006653">Underneath Your Clothes</a>
</h4>
<h4>
<strong>Author: </strong><a href="/users/DelilahMcMuffin">DelilahMcMuffin</a>
</h4>
<h4>
<strong>Reader: </strong><a href="/users/Elswherefumbling">Elswherefumbling</a>
</h4><p><strong>Download Podfic:</strong>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/underneath-your-clothes-final/Underneath%20Your%20Clothes%20Final.mp3">mp3</a>
</p><p>
<iframe></iframe></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a number of people to thank for making this happen — my first podfic.  I have been wanting to record a podfic for a while, but learning new equipment, programs, posting, not to mention <em>hearing my voice recorded</em> was daunting.  So, first and foremost, I owe a humongous thanks to the Rosebudd podficcing community, who gave me that little extra push I needed with this fest, and who shared invaluable tutorials, tips, and cheerleading to get me started.</p><p>I have to give special thanks to <a href="/users/Amanita_Fierce/">Amanita_Fierce</a> for, well, everything;  your help and support has been invaluable, and I am so grateful to learn from you; and<br/><a href="/users/FangLang">High-Seas-Swan</a> for being an incredible cheerleader and for this absolutely wonderful artwork.  Your enthusiasm helped propel me forward. And, <a href="/users/RhetoricalQuestions">RhetoricalQuestions</a> for always letting me pop in with any interim or last minute thoughts or questions I have. </p><p>And, huge huge thanks to <a href="/users/DelilahMcMuffin/">DelilahMcMuffin</a> for writing such a lovely introspective fic, and for allowing me the honor of podficcing it.</p><p>Song is "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>